promise
by Petals Rain
Summary: Berjanjilah Gege.../ LayKai fic


Promise

.

[EXO fanfiction, LayKai slight other pair, PG, warn: BL/BoyxBoy/yaoi, not mainstream pair, rollercoaster mood, general warning. This is: Hana]

.

.

.

Promise me,

Please promise me

Stay here, by my side

So I could hang in here, longer

.

.

.

 _Bip bip Bip bip_

Ponsel pintar itu berbunyi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Tak lelah mencoba membangunkan sang pangeran tidur yang masih terlelap.

Syukurnya, kali ini, sang pangeran tidur tampak terganggu. Perlahan, kedua kelopak mataya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang manik coklat kemilauan yang begitu indah. Erangan keluar dari bibir tebalnya seiring dengan tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh rambut coklat terangnya.

Tanpa melihat, tangan sang namja yang lain mencoba mencari sumber bunyi yang mengganggu tidurnya. Setelah menemukan sang benda persegi panjang tipis tersebut, si namja langsung membawanya ke hadapannya. Kemudian mengusap layar si ponsel pintar guna menghentikan suara menjengkelkan itu.

Setelah suara itu berhenti, si namja menghela nafasnya. Kedua tangannya jatuh ke kasur, membuat posisi tubuhnya layaknya tanda 'plus'.

Kedua matanya kembali tertutup sebentar, kemudian membuka lagi. Pandangannya kosong menatap langit-langit kamar yang tetutup kelambu tempat tidur King size-nya.

Ia menghela nafas lagi, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke sisi kiri tempat tidur yang masih rapih dan kosong.

"Aku merindukanmu..." gumaman itu sarat akan kesedihan dan rasa rindu yang mendalam. Kedua mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca menjadikan dirinya tampak jauh lebih dramatis.

 _Buzz buzz Buzz buzz_

Seolah tidak senang dengan pemiliknya yang bersedih, si ponsel pintar mulai bergetar di genggaman tangannya. Entah mencoba untuk mengalihkan kesedihan sang empunya terhadap dirinya atau...

Memperburuk suasana.

Sang namja bermata besar itu nyaris mengeluarkan air matanya ketika ia membaca siapa gerangan seseorang yang membuat ponselnya berbunyi.

Setengah terburu-buru, namja berkulit tan eksotis itu mengusap layar si ponsel. Menyebabkan layar benda persegi tipis itu berubah menjadi tampilan video call.

Senyum lembut, ramah dan hangat dari orang dibalik layar itu sukses membuat setitik air bening mengalir membasahi pelipis kanan si namja.

"Aigo... aku menelepon agar dapat energi untuk hari ini..." ucapan orang itu seperti seseorang tengah mencoba menenangkan balita yang sedang menangis. Sukses membuat sudut bibir namja yang bisa dibilang manis tersebut tertarik sedikit.

Orang di balik layar persegi itu tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Baobei? Kau bermimpi buruk?" ditanya seperti itu, si namja hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya. Emosinya yang sempat membaik kembali memburuk ketika ia teringat kembali dengan mimpi yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman tadi.

Itulah sebabnya namja manis itu bangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Mata besarnya memiliki kantung. Wajahnya pun tampak begitu lelah seolah ia tidak beristirahat sama sekali.

"Ge ..."

"Jangan pikirkan berita itu, Jongin-er. Kau percaya padaku, bukan?" perkataan itu begitu ingin, ingin sekali dipercayai namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongin tersebut. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin percaya sepenuhnya dan berpegang pada kalimat itu.

Tapi, dengan semua berita itu... dengan semua kenyataan yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya... dengan semua hal yang terjadi pada dirinya dan dia...

Jongin tidak tau apa ia tetap percaya atau tidak.

Namja di balik ponsel persegi panjang itu tiba-tiba terdiam. senyum hangat nan ramahnya hilang entah kemana. Tergantikan dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk di jelaskan.

Tiba-tiba saja, si namja berambut hitam kemilau itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Meninggalkan layar ponsel pintar Jongin kosong tanpa dirinya, hanya ada latar belakang seperti ruang tamu yang Jongin ketahui sebagai tempat si namja sedang syuting.

Di saat itulah, air mata merembes keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Membasahi pelipisnya, kemudian bantal bercover putih di bawahnya. Sesekali jakunnya bergerak akibat ia menelan kesedihannya. Berusaha untuk tetap bertahan kuat seperti biasanya.

Tapi, sepertinya kali ini tidak bisa.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Jongin masih setia memandangi layar ponselnya. Dalam diam menangis.

Setelah beberapa menit lainnya berlalu, si namja kembali lagi. Kini dengan sebuah gitar di tangannya. Gitar yang Jongin ketahui sebagai hadiah ulang tahun darinya tahun lalu –yang susah payah dibelinya sendiri seraya bermain petak umpet dengan fans-nya.

Si namja itu kembali tersenyum pada Jongin, sukses membuat sudut bibir namja yang masih dalam keadaan tiduran itu ikut tertarik sedikit.

"Promise you, Baobei." Petikan gitar perlahan tetapi pasti mulai terdengar. Melantun merdu, mengawali lagu yang selalu bisa membuat Jongin tenang.

Lantunan melodi itu awalnya adalah lagu Promise untuk EXO-L. Yixing yang tak lain adalah composer lagu itu menggubahnya menjadi acoustic version dengan hampir 80 % perubahan di dalamnya. Mengubah 'lagu janji' untuk EXO-L itu menjadi 'lagu perjanjian' dengannya. Hanya dengannya.

Jongin benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki Yixing, yang rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Bahkan menciptakan lagu untuknya.

"Sometime, I suddenly fall silent and you come to me slowly

Habitualy I imagine the image of you and your smile

Despite my lack you still love me no matter what

But, do I deserve angle like you?"

"Ani, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih." Si namja lantas tersenyum mendengar suara lirih Jongin yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

"You the one that alway waiting for me

You who always hug and kiss me sweetly

I couldn't forget

I'll make you happy

Like the 'wo ai ni' words I've told you"

Senyum perlahan tersenyum mendengar kalimat wo ai ni itu keluar ditengah-tengah kalimat-kalimat berbahasa Korea itu. Entah kenapa, Jongin selalu menemukan kalimat itu meneduhkan hatinya. Membuat hatinya menghangat dan dirinya terasa nyaman.

"Altough the time passed, I still sometime couldn't tell you

Burried deep down my heart

'I' sorry''I Love You'

Asking you to belive in me forever

I'll hug you and hold your hands

If I can express my self

I will devote myself to you."

Ketika petikan itu berakhir, Jongin sudah dalam posisi duduk bersandar pada headboard. Meski pipinya basah dengan air mata, manik kemilauannya tampak bahagia. Seolah kesedihannya sudah terangkat sepenuhnya. Hanya tersisa dirinya yang ceria, menyenangkan, kekanakan dan bahagia, sebagaimana seorang Kim Jongin seharusnya.

"Wah... kau sudah menyempurnakannya sampai sana?" nada kalimat itu keluar penuh dengan keceriaan. Meskipun rendah, suara itu terdengar begitu manis dan menyenangkan hati. Sesuatu yang benar-benar diharapkan sang namja dibalik layar ponsel itu.

"Ne. Itulah kenapa aku menghubungimu sekarang. Kau suka?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyum masih menghiasi bibirnya yang kemerahan.

"Aku suka, sangat suka. Neomu neomu neomu neomu joha!" si namja lantas tertawa ketika ia mendengar reaksi manis –yang baginya adalah sebuah aegyo killer milik sang namja- itu.

Ah... syukurlah. Ia jadi lega.

"Yixing, kita akan mulai syuting – oh kau sedang menghubungi membermu?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain entah dari mana. Si namja berambut hitam yang terkenal dengan sebutan Lay itu lantas menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati salah satu lawan main filmnya.

"Ya, aku akan segera datang." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Lay atau aslinya Zhang Yixing lantas kembali menatap Jongin yang sekarang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya, sebal.

"Sudah mau pergi?" Yixing hampir berteriak ketika suara mengeluh imut itu keluar dari mulut Jongin. Jarang-jarang namja itu seperti ini.

Inilah keuntungannya menelepon pagi hari.

"Mian, Baobei. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, ne? Sekaran lebih baik kau turun dan sarapan, oke?" meskipun ia kesal, Jongin tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Menurut.

Yixing tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku kerja dulu ya, Baobei-er. Sampai jumpa nanti, Wo ai ni." Ketika satu kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan dengan begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan, senyum langsung mengembang lagi di bibir Jongin.

"Nado saranghae, Gege. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian sambungan itu pun dimatikan oleh Jongin setelah keduanya saling melambaikan tangan.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah kirinya, ke spot di mana biasanya Yixing terbaring layaknya seorang malaikat.

"Pegang janjimu, Ge, dan aku akan bertahan lebih lama lagi di sini."

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin siang, matahari sudah hampir berada di puncaknya. Jam antik yang tergantung di dinding baru saja bersuara, mengingatkan bahwa ini sudah hampir tengah hari.

Jongin duduk disana, kaki jenjangnya yang hanya berbalut hot pants ditekuk dekat dadanya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam mug berisi ice banana milk yang baru saja ia buat beberapa saat yang lalu. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang ponsel pintar kesayangannya.

Seraya sesekali menyesap minumannya, Jongin membaca rangkaian kalimat yang dikirmkan fans untuknya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Sesekali tawa kecil terdengar ketika ia membaca mention atau komentar lucu.

Buzz buzz Buzz buzz

Kegiatan Jongin pun terhenti sejenak ketika ponselnya bergetar. Di saat yang sama, avatar pop up muncul di sudut kanan atas ponselnya. Menunjukkan adanya pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo-hyungnya –gambar dari avatar pop up itu cukup untuk membuatnya tau siapa yang mengirimkannya.

Jongin pun lantas men-tab sang avatar pop up, membuat pop up pesan langsung muncul di layar ponselnya.

From: Kyungie-Umma

010 xxx xxx xxx

Kami sudah sampai parkiran. Kau sudah makan siang?

Senyum pun mengembang semakin lebar di bibir Jongin. Dari raut wajahnya saja, sudah terlihat kalau ia senang sekali.

Hari ini adalah day off, jadi cukup sulit untuk menemui member-member lainnya. Bukannya tidak mau bertemu sih, tapi, masing-masing dari mereka tentunya ingin beristirahat sendiri atau menghabiskan waktu dengan orang-orang yang jarang mereka temui –misalnya keluarga.

Jongin sendiri misalnya, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di duplex yang diam-diam di beli Yixing dan dirinya dua tahun lalu. Menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersantai dan memanjakan dirinya sendiri dengan tenang. Tanpa gangguan dari manapun –jarak duplex ini hampir dua jam lamanya dari gangnam.

Kalau ada sekarang ini ada Yixing, Jongin pasti sedang dalam pelukkannya sekarang. Mungkin tertidur dengan Yixing melantunkan lullaby yang membuat perasaannya tenang. Menggenggam tangannya dan menggerakkan tubuh mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan lembut. Menimang-nimangnya seolah ia adalah seorang balita.

Kalau tidak seperi itu, mereka akan ada di lantai atas, di ruang studio. Menonton film kesukaan masing-masing. Terkadang, kalau sedang ada 'pencerahan' mereka akan saling bahu membahu menciptakan karya.

Intinya, kalau mereka sedang di duplex mereka selalu melakukan semuanya berdua. Menempel seperi perangko pada surat. Sulit sekali di pisahkan.

Saat-saat seperti itulah, Jongin merasa bahwa keduanya benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Tidak seperti BaekYeol atau XiuChen yang 'official', hubungan mereka hanyalah sebuah 'crack pair' yang bahkan jarang sekali ada dalam daftar pencarian. Kalah oleh the ultimate Kaisoo dan SuLay.

Di atas panggung, keduanya tidak bisa secara bebas membuat kontak. Tak bisa saling memeluk satu sama lain tanpa khawatir fans melihat mereka. Ini perintah perusahaan, mereka tidak bisa menolak. Lagi pula, mereka memang harus mengakui bahwa Kaisoo memang 'lebih menjual' dibandingkan Kaixing.

Jongin tidak mau menyalahkan fans-nya. Mana bisa ia menyalahkan fansnya. Lagi pula, dia memang dekat sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi, bukan dalam konteks seperti apa yang mereka bayangkan.

Kyungsoo itu sudah seperti ibu untuknya. Yang selalu ada di saat ia butuh tempat untuk menangis. Yang akan bangun ditengah malam hanya untuk membuatkannya makanan. Yang akan menjaga dan merawatnya ketika ia sakit. Yang selalu bilang 'kerja bagus, kau yang terbaik' meski pun ia melakukan banyak kesalahan.

Ah... mengingat itu, ia malah jadi teringat Yixing-ge-nya.

Apa yang dilakukan namja itu sama seperti Kyungsoo. Hanya saja dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Kalau Kyungsoo memberikannya kehangatan seorang ibu yang selalu ia rindukan, Yixing memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman selayaknya seorang kekasih. Melindunginya dari kejamnya dunia luar meskipun ia harus terluka.

Sial, dia jadi mau menangis 'kan.

Mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya, Jongin pun lantas menarikan jemarinya diatas layar ponselnya. Mengetikkan balasan sms Hyungnya.

To: Kyungie-Umma

010 xxx xxx xxx

Ne~ aku tunggu. Belum, aku belum makan siang. Oh ya, buka pintu sendiri ya. Aku malas.

Send.

Jongin tersenyum jahil setelah pesan itu di kirim. Tidak ada kebohongan sih di sana, dia memang benar-benar sedang mager. Sudah pewe (posisi wenak).

Buzz buzz Buzz buzz

Tak ada satu menit, Jongin langsung menerima balasan.

From: Kyungie-Umma

010 xxx xxx xxx

Arraseo... pin-nya belum ganti, kan?

Jongin pun membalas pesan itu dengan sebuah 'Ne~~~' yang disertai dengan fotonya tersenyum imut. Jongin bertaruh, Kyungsoo-hyungnya akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum di bibir sementara Joonmyeon-hyung –kata Kami dalam kamus Do Kyungsoo yang sedang day off itu hanya punya arti dia dan Joonmyeon- tertawa kecil.

Setelah pesan itu dikirim, Jongin pun menaruh ponselnya di atas meja dan ganti meraih remote tv.

Begitu tombol merah di pencet Jongin, sang tv pun langsung menyala, menampilkan sebuah program brita selebritis yang sering sekali dilebih-lebihkan.

Entah ia sedang sial atau memang ini bukan hari baiknya, benda persegi panjang super tipis itu kini menampilkan kabar mengenai Gegenya.

Seketika Jongin kehilangan kemampuan mendengarnya ketika headline dibacanya. 'Setelah 2 member keluar, akankah 2 member lainnya keluar?' begitulah ucapan dari sang headline bersamaan dengan ditampilkannya video Yixing di berbagai kesempatan saat namja itu sedang dalam personal scedule-nya.

Setengah panik, Jongin meraih ponsel yang ada di atas meja. Dengan tangan yang bergetar dan mata yang tak lepas dari layar tv. Di tekannya tombol tiga, speed dial pada sang namja yang ada dalam berita tersebut.

Tuuut

Tuuut

Tuuut

Tuuut

Tuu – "Yeoboseo?"

Begitu mendengar suara itu, tanpa perintah, tangis Jongin langsung meledak saat itu juga. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Sukses membuat mata besarnya semakin tambah besar akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

"W-wae? Waeyo, Baobei?" pertanyaan panik tersebut tak mampu Jongin jawab. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Mimpi buruknya kembali melintas di benaknya.

Sialan! Gosip sialan!

Sementara itu, di seberang laut sana, Yixing sedang berdiri dengan wajah panik yang jelas kentara. Namja itu baru saja menyelesaikan adegannya siang ini dan berencana untuk makan siang. Sayangnya rencana itu gagal karena sekarang kekasihnya meneleponnya sembari menangis begitu.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" suaranya benar-benar khawatir sekaligus begitu lembut. Tapi, sepertinya namja di seberang sambungan sana sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dengan semua jerit tangis itu, Yixing tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk mengetahuinya.

Namja itu menghela nafasnya seraya kedua mata tertutup.

"I want to protect you

Forever"

Suara merdu melodi yang Jongin begitu kenali itu masih tak sanggup membuat tangisnya berhenti. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar tidak terkendali.

Dia begitu takut. Benar-benar sangat takut.

"'Everything will be Okay, just belive in me and hang in there'

Since those words couldn't comfort you anymore

I feel uneasy again.

Stay there, I'll embrace you in my arm."

Jongin tau kalau rap Yixing itu benar-benar sangat buruk, tapi untuk kali ini, setiap kalimat cepat yang diucapkannya dengan melodi lagu yang sedang digarapnya itu, sukses membuatnya perlahan memegang dirinya lagi.

"I know your wavering soul because that unreal words

It's so hard, I know you too well

However, I wanna stay by your side, living and sharing breath

I wish we will stay happy like past time

Thank you, I'm sorry, Wo Ai Ni

Even if I give all of me for you, It's not even enough Love

I'll protect you till my last breath

Yeah It's okay to just belive me."

Jongin bisa merasakannya. Merasakan suara namja yang biasanya setegar karang itu bergetar, menahan perasaannya yang selalu ia tahan. Demi dirinya. Demi untuk membuatnya bertahan dan tetap percaya padanya.

Tangan kanan Jongin terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya. Menyembunyikan iskannnya.

Sebuah tarikan nafas dalam, terdengar jelas di telinga Jongin.

"Sudah lebih tenang sekarang?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, sebuah hal yang bodoh karena namja itu sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang.

Meski pun demikian, namja itu bisa merasakannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Nada suaranya terdengar begitu lega. Seolah perasaannya sudah lebih baik sekarang.

Jongin menutup matanya.

"M-mian... hiks... mian, Ge." Dua kata itu diucapkannya ditengah-tengah isakan tangisnya. Terbungkam oleh telapak tangan kanannya. Tapi masih cukup keras untuk dapat Yixing dengar.

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi, helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibirnya. Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk sekarang.

"You the one that always waiting for me

You who always hug and kiss me sweetly

I couldn't forget you

I'll make you happy

Like the 'wo ai ni' words I've told you."

Jongin menutup matanya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Mencoba menghentikan semua perasaan yang tiba-tiba kembali muncul gara-gara berita sialan itu.

"Altough you think it's hard and tiring

I'll always stand in front of you

Once again, I'll courage my self always do it

To you who always here and wait for me

I'll hug you and kiss you warmly

If I can express my self

I'll devote my self to you."

Lantunan melodi yang sama seperti tadi pagi membuat air mata Jongin mengalir membasahi pipinya semakin deras. Meskipun kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Tetes-tetes perasaannya itu masih berhasil keluar.

Yixing tengah berusaha menenangkannya sekarang. Mencoba membuatnya benar-benar percaya padanya. Percaya bahwa tidak, Yixing tidak akan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Yixing akan selalu ada di sini, di EXO, di sisi semuanya. Meskipun ia ada di negera lain, mengerjakan pekerjaannya sendiri, kelelahan sendiri, ia masih berdiri membawa nama EXO.

Jongin harusnya tau itu lebih baik dari siapapun. Ia kekasih Zhang Yixing. Meski tak banyak orang yang tau, ia tetaplah kekasih namja itu. Tak seharusnya ia seperti ini.

Meskipun Jongin tau akan hal itu, ia tidak bisa menghindari perasaan ini. Perasaan takut yang teramat sangat. Bahwa Yixing akan meninggalkannya di sini. Sendirian. Memutuskan hubungan mereka akibat pemimpin setan itu. Kemudian melupakannya dan hidup bahagia.

Jongin tidak bisa.. Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa. Semua itu, menghantuinya sepanjang waktu.

Dan Yixing mengerti semua itu. Karena ia sendiri bahkan mengalami ketakutan yang sama. Meskipun itu berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Baobei..." suara itu membuat Jongin sesak. Sulit bernafas.

"N-ne...?"

"Wo ai ni."

Isakan itu... kecil dan hampir tidak terdengar. Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas.

"Nado saranghae..."

Disaat yang sama, Jongin bisa merasakan tubuhnya di rengkuh di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Di dekap dengan hangat dan penuh dengan rasa cinta.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Gumaman itu ingin sekali Jongin percayai.

.

.

.

" _Maaf Jongin... aku harus melakukan ini."_

 _Kedua tangan yang dipegang Jongin itu perlahan-lahan merenggang, sebelum kemudian benar-benar lepas dari tangan Jongin. Meninggalkan namja yang tampak terkejut itu terbelalak lebar. Setets air mata keluar dari sudut matanya._

" _Ge..."_

 _Yixing menurunkan pandangannya. Rahangnya tampak mengeras._

" _Gege..."_

" _Maaf, Jongin-ah. Aku menyayangimu tapi..." kalimat itu tak seleai diucapkan. Disaat yang sama kedua matanya di tutup oleh sebuah telapak tangan yang biasanya selalu menggenggam tangannya lembut. Sebuah bibir lembut mengecup bibirnya dengan manis._

 _Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Jongin bisa merasakan semuanya runtuh. Seiring dengan lenyapnya sang namja, keseluruhan dunia menjadi gelap._

" _Andwae... andwae... " namja itu terisak. Tubuhnya tertarik grafitasi, jatuh terduduk di atas permukaan yang begitu dingin._

" _Kajima... jebal... Gege..." meskipun ia menangis seperti itu, tidak ada yang menjawab._

 _Ia sendirian di sana._

" _ANDWAE!"_

Jongin lantas langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat dingin yang sampai merekbes ke sprai di bawah tubuhnya.

Mimpi itu lagi...

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, kemudian menutup matanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

 _Buzz buzz Buzz buzz Buzz buzz_

Getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas di sebelahnya membuat perhatian Jongin teralihkan. Dengan tangan bergetarnya, di raihnya ponsel pintarnya tersebut.

'Gege 3 calling'

Jongin menutup matanya. Menarik nafasnya kemudian menghelanya perlahan. Sebelum kemudian menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseo." Meskipun Jongin berusaha terdengar seperti ia baru saja bangun tidur dengan benar –bukan karena mimpi buruk itu maksudnya- ia tetap tidak dapat melakukannya.

Payah...

Terjadi suasana hening di antara sambungan telepon itu. Jongin bahkan harus mengecek layar ponselnya apakan mereka masih tersambung satu sama lain.

"Gege?"

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana –

Ah iya... Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo ada di kamar bawah, teriakannya pasti membuat mereka terbangun.

Sial...

Jongin diam. Tidak menjawab. Yixing pun mengambil sikap ini sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

Yixing menutup matanya. Buku yang penuh dengan coretan di tangan kanannya lantas ia tutup.

"Those joyous days

Your presence always a big gift like everyday is my birthday

The single word from you bost my mood and energy

I promise

I promise

I promise

I promise to

I promise

I promise

I promise

Always stay by your side."

Manik kecoklatan itu terhalan oleh kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup. Perasaannya tenang sekaligus sesak di saat yang bersamaan. Tapi, air mata tak bisa keluar. Mungkin sudah habis karena tadi siang.

"Although the time passes, I still some time couldn't tell you

Burried down my heart

'I'm Sorry' 'I Love You'

Asking you to belive in me forever

I'll hug you and hold your hands

Let's make us stay together endlessly

I'll devote myself to you."

"I Belong to you."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Jongin.

"Ne, nado Ge. I'm belong to you too."

Jongin tersenyum. Yixing juga. Kedua sama-sama tersenyum ditengah tetesan air mata yang keluar membasahi pipi.

"Nyanyikan aku versi lengkapnya, Ge. Aku ingin tidur." Suaranya terdengar ceria, meskipun ia tengah menangis sekarang. Yixing tersenyum

"Ne. Apapun untukmu, Baobei."

.

.

.

 _Tuk tuk tuk_

Suara pisau beradu dengan talenan plastik itu mengisi seluruh penjuru dapur itu. Menemani suara-suara lain yang menandakan bahwa sedang ada yang memasak di sana.

Dengan telaten, Jongin memotong satu demi satu bagian dari wortel itu. Hari ini ia berencana akan membuat resep yang kemarin di ajarkan Kyungsoo padanya. Tentunya, dengan beberapa bahan dan bumbu yang ditambah dan dikurangi.

Bagaimanapun, ini seleranya.

Setelah wortel berwarna cantik itu telah dipotongnya semua, Jongin beralih menuju panci yang ada di electric stove-nya. Memeriksa chicken gingseng soup-nya.

Dengan wajah yang tampak terpesona dengan bagaimana aroma dan warna makanan itu menggugah selera makannya, Jongin mengaduk sup itu dengan perlahan dan penuh perasaan. Kemudian, dengan menggunakan sendok yang tergeletak di samping electric stove-nya ia mengambil sample 'percobaannya'.

"Hmm..." gumaman penuh rasa puas itu lantas keluar dari bibirnya ketika rasa lezat terasa di indra pengecapnya.

Ah... syukurlah.

Setelah puas, Jongin kembali menutup panci itu. Membiarkannya sedikit lagi agar matang sempurna. Kemudian beralih ke kitchen island-nya. Melanjutkan kegiatan potong memotongnya.

 _Pip pip pip pip pip pip_

Suara itu langsung menghentikan Jongin dari kegiatannya memotong-motong. Wajahnya tampak terkejut.

Sontak, namja itu langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu guna melihat jam kayu antik yang tergantung manis di sana. Pukul 9 lebih 20 menit.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

Rasa-rasanya Jongin sedang tidak menunggu tamu. Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo sekarang ada di Jeju –ia sendiri yang mengantarkan mereka ke bandara- jadi tidak mungkin juga. Hyung-hyungnya yang lain pastinya mengetuk pintu karena mereka tidak tau nomor pin duplex ini. Dan tak satupun manager mereka yang tau duplex ini –mereka hanya tau kalau dia dan Yixing punya duplex.

Lalu siapa...

Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

Jangan-jangan...

Panik, Jongin pun lantas kembali ke dapur ketika bunyi khas pintu di buka memenuhi duplex mereka. Terburu-buru, Jongin pun mematikan electric stove-nya. Kemudian ia berlari menuju ruang makan.

Ah eotheokhae?!

Tidak bisa berfikir lagi, Jongin pun lantas bersembunyi di bawah meja makan.

Jangan bilang kalau sasaeng fans mereka sudah tau kalau mereka di sini! Astaga!

Ia tau, ia tau kalau ini akan terjadi. Sejak beberapa hari ini ia merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya ke sini. Bahkan dini hari ini, saat ia keluar untuk membeli sayuran segar, ia lagi-lagi merasakan ada yang mengikutinya bahkan sampai di dalam lift.

Astaga! Jadi perasaannya itu bukan cuma parno belaka! Ini benar-benar terjadi dan semua kesalahanya!

Astaga!

Di saat yang hampir bersamaan dengan ia bersembunyi di bawah meja, Jongin melihat sepasang kaki berbalut jeans muncul dari ruang tamu.

Oh My God!

Jatung Jongin pun lantas berdegub begitu kencang. Sangat kencang sampai-sampai rasanya ingin meloncat dari dalam dadanya.

Matanya memerhatikan sepasang kaki itu dengan panik dan gugup. Diikutinya langkah sepasang kaki yang berjalan ke arah kitchen island itu sampai ia menghilang dibalik kitchen island.

Astaga! Kenapa ia mengecek dapur? Dengan semua bahan makanan yang berserakan, jelas saja 'kan kalau ada orang di rumah di rumah ini!

Aish! Pitar sekali sasaeng ini!

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia bisa mendengar tutup pancinya dibuka. Selanjutnya suara buka-ambil-tutup kulkas. Kemudian dentingan gelas. Terakhir langkah kaki mendekati meja makan.

Sebentar...

Apa?!

Jongin lantas menahan nafasnya ketika orang itu mendekat ke arahnya. Ia hampir saja pingsan di tempat ketika orang itu berdiri tepat di depannya –bagian depannya tidak tertutup kursi. Suara air dituang ke dalam gelas terdengar.

Aduh... apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana ini?

Jongin mengigit bibirnya, perasaan gugup dan takut tak bisa terelakan dari perasaannya.

Sekarang, ia hanya bisa berharap Gege-nya pulang –

Sebentar...

"KYAAA!"

Yixing hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang ketika tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar dari bawah meja. Terkejut bukan main. Sontak saja, ia langsung berjongkok untuk memeriksa apa –atau mungkin tepatnya siapa- yang ada di bawah meja.

"Jongin-er? Apa yang –"

Kalimat itu tidak sempat ia selesaikan, karena namja itu keburu menerjangnya sampai ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh sepenuhnya ke lantai.

"Jongin-er?" tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Malah isak tangis kecil yang terdengar.

Yixing tersenyum kecil, sebelum kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dengan Jongin masih dalam pelukkannya. Menjadikan namja yang secara fisik lebih besar darinya itu berada dalam pakuannya.

"Wae? Kenapa menangis, hm?" pertanyaan itu penuh dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Tangan kanan Yixing mengelus rambut coklat terang Jongin yang tampaknya tengah menangis di ceruk lehernya.

"Gege... hiks.." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Namja itu benar-benar dalam posisi yang campur aduk sekarang. Antara senang, lega kesal dan banyak perasaan lainnya. Semuanya menjadi satu dan membuatnya sangat emosional seperti ini.

Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil. Leher jenjang Jongin ia kecup dengan sayang. Tangan kanannya masih mengelus rambut Jongin. Tubuhnya perlahan bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Tanpa perlu Jongin jelaskan, Yixing sudah mengerti. Ia mengerti dengan baik. Degan semua jerit tangis, mimpi buruk dan berita dari sana sini yang ia dengar dan rasakan, sungguh, ia mungkin jauh lebih mengerti kondisi Jongin dibanding dengan Jongin sendiri.

"Aku disini, selalu di sini. Bersamamu. Seperti janjiku."

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Kini sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang Yixing ucapkan.

Dan ia tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.end.

Song: Promise by EXO

Sebenarnya aku mau ambil timeline sebelum TLP #2. Biar terkesan bahwa Promise itu sebenarnya lagu untuk Jongin. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kabar berita Yixing bakal keluar itu baru meledak setelah TLP #2. Jadi yah... time line-nya jadi aku ganti dan Yixing di sini menggubah lagu Promise itu jadi untuk Jongin.

Ribet? Iya aku tau. Aku sendiri juga bingung. Ya udahlah lupakan aja.

Dan mari buat syukuran untuk pulangnya –udah lama- uri Unicorn ke Korea! Yeah!

Dan Thanks sudah baca ^_^


End file.
